SEC Military
=Military History= =Military of South East Coalition= The South East Coalition Military(SECM) consists of the South East Coalition Army(SECA) and the South East Coalition National Service Unit(SENS). Modern Military The South East Coalition Military is currently divided into two branches, the Army and the National Service Unit. Integrated Military The South East Coalition Integrated Military consists of 100% of South East Coalition's overall military and have 5610 soldiers. The SEC military uses the Integrated Military so as to avoid power struggles and miscommunications thus creating a more efficient military. The primary role of the South East Coalition Integrated is to ensure the safety of the South East Coalition and its people. The Army is further divided into six combat and support arms. Combat Arms: *Airforce *Armour *Combat Engineers *Commandos *Guards *Infantry Support Arms: *Medical Services National Service Unit The South East Coalition Nation Service Unit consists of fit male civilians who have to go through mandatory military training at the age of 18-19 for two to two and a half years. After BMT(basic military training) they will be assigned to the combat arm which suits them best. After they complete their full training they will continue their civilian lives. They will be put on military standby and are mobilized in times of war. National Servicemen are put on military standby until about 30 to 40 years of age(depending on their combat arm. During times of war the National Service Unit would be integrated into the Army usually as reserves or reinforcements. Military Controversies Throughout the South East Coalition Military history, there have been many controversies. South Pacific War In the December of 2007, the South East Coalition invaded its neighboring country, Capitalistic Economy. The war was short and ended with the withdrawal and defeat of Coalition forces. Coalition forces punched through the Capitalistic Economy in a series of quick battles where about 30 Coalition soldiers were killed while about 50 Capitalistic Economy soldiers died. The war ended in immediate action from the North Atlantic Defense Coalition, protecting the Capitalistic Economy. In the events that followed, dozens of innocent Coalitioners and soldiers were killed. Many Coalitioners to this day blame the Coalition government for the killings. Use of Tanks It has been questioned as to why the South East Coalition Military does not utilize the use of tanks and other armored units. The South East Coalition Military responded that they have tested the use of tanks in combat and find them useful but due to the high maintenance cost of them, the South East Coalition has decommisioned all tanks and will only purchase them in times of war or threat. In April 14, 2008, an unknown number of M1A1 Abrams main battle tanks were recommissioned and immediately was used in the Bambiland Campaign, in the Battle of Calafat. It was the first time that Coalition tanks were used in combat and were tested in combat effectiveness. An estimated 30 tanks were lost during the battle. Equipment The following are the equipment and weapons which the South East Coalition military uses. =See Also= *South East Coalition *Wars of SEC Category:South East Coalition